Prophecy of the Eyes
by Haine-of-Winter
Summary: When Dante accepts a job where he personally has to go and protect the client from a would-be demon lord. Dante is for a surprise when he finds out there is more to the lovely songbird than meets the eye. What is she hiding? Based on the anime.
1. Just the beginning

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Devil May Cry**

**This fanfic is based on the anime, not the games. Pretty evident with Patty there in the beginning. I'm not sure where the story of the anime (or games for that matter) take place, so I took a wild guess and said Manhatton.**** If anyone knows the real location then please tell me it would be very helpful!**** This is actually the first (and probably) only time I use another program other than word to write a fic. So if it's screwy sorry about that. I hope this works! *tear***

* * *

_Ch.1: Just the beginning_

"Dante! Can we please have some normal food! **PLEASE**!"

The man opened his blue-silver eyes to peer at the blond little girl fuming at him. Sitting up, Dante pushed back his sliver hair and gazed at the little girl, drowsily, "What is it, Patty?"

"Did you not hear me at all?" Patty yelled, a fire burning in her sapphire eyes, "I asked if we could actually eat some **NORMAL **food for once! I'm sick and tired of having pizza all the time! How can you live on this stuff?"

"Hey as long as it's good, I really don't care." he yawned.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she sighed, shaking her head, "How do you expect me to grow healthy if all I eat is pizza? I just don't understand how you don't get sick from all the junk food you eat."

"It's cause I'm not like ordinary people, so it doesn't matter what I eat."

It was true. Unlike normal humans, Dante did not exactely have to eat much to survive. Exactly why he wasn't **NORMAL**.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

Dante focused back onto the girl. Standing he ruffled her hair with a big gloved hand, and grabbed his long red trench coat, proceeding to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Patty asked in annoyance.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"We're not finished our discussion yet!"

"Save me some pizza, 'kay?" Dante smirked before closing the door behind him.

Outside, the 'Devil May Cry' sign glowed a neon red on Dante as he walked into the cool night air. He had no destination in mind; he just didn't want to deal with Patty's temper right now. Leaving the building behind Dante hummed a tune-one of many from his jukebox-while he walked the neon glowed streets of Manhantton. Turning quickly right, Dante entered a dark alleyway situated between to large buildings.

Abruptly he stopped and reached into his coat and grabbed his two M1911.45 ACP handguns Ebony (black one) and Ivory (white one), shooting without hesitation towards the top of one of the buildings. A demented cry of anguish could be heard in the air, as a black mass fell to the ground in front of Dante with a sickening crunch.

There was only a faded glow from the street lights, but that was all that was needed to make out the grotesque creature. Its whole body was composed of rotting flesh and its mouth gaped open to reveal huge sharp teeth. It stared at Dante with malicious dark bottomless pits, as its wounds healed from the fall and Dante's gun shots.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Dante commented, shooting the creature through its two taloned hands; watching with a little grin at the creature's anguish, "You know, it's not really nice to try to attack someone at random. So... What do you want?"

"You are Dante, son of Sparda!" the creature yelled ferociously, in a voice between that of man and beast, "You've killed many of our demon brethren! I'm here for revenge! Die, Sparda's son!"

The demon slashed forward, only to be shot once again from Dante's two guns.

"Not very entertaining, now are you," Dante sighed melodramatically, "And here I thought it would be more interesting."

"You mongrel! I'll tear you limb from limb!" The demon growled, once again trying to slash Dante into two. Dante effortlessly evaded, as the demon roared, "Son of a traitor! I will get my revenge for all my slain brethren! You will have no mercy from me!"

Dante yawned in boredom, as he aimed his guns at the furious demon, "Blah, blah, blah, blah. Is all you can do is talk? Well sorry to bust your little bubble, but I'm not dying just yet. You can tell that to your 'brethren' in hell."

He shot the demon multiple times with Ebony and Ivory before it finally cried out in its last breath, turning into ashes. Brushing off as much he could, Dante headed towards home grumbling to himself, "Great, Patty's going to freak when she sees this."

* * *

**Haine-of-Winter: Thank you for reading this first chapter of DMC fanfic.**** The first chapter was more of an introduction chapter for anyone who hasn't watched the anime (even though I'm pretty sure a lot of people have). Again, if anyone knows what city the anime takes place (pretty sure it's America), please, PLEASE tell me. More of the characters will be eventually introduced later on in the series, also a OCs of mine will be added.**** Reviews and critisicm to improve this fanfic are welcomed.  
**


	2. All it takes to notice

**Disclaimer:If I did own DMC I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

**I said I would probably never use a program other than Microsoft Word to write a fic again, but here I am using Notepad to write this fic. Not that I intended to lie or anything, but I'm just to lazy to go on the newer computer downstairs when I can happily use the older computer to write my fics. (Now that I've figured out that the uploader works with Notepad) Since this program has no spell check there might be a few spelling errors here and there, sorry about that. XD**

* * *

_Ch.2:All it takes to notice_

The next morning started out uneventful and boring. Patty had given Dante an earful of complaints about his clothing-and the whole food issue was clearly mentioned once again. His head was still throbbing from the high pitched screams that Patty could, somehow, emit from her tiny mouth.

Rubbing his temples he sighed rolling over onto his side facing into the couch,

_Patty left almost an hour ago. Where is she?_

Dante was growing restless waiting for the young blond to come back with his trench coat. She had insisted-no ordered-him to allow her to get it cleaned, and had stalked out of the building with it by the time the argument was over.

_Oh, well. It's not like I need it right now, anway._

He mostly used the trench coat as a means to keep his guns hidden from sight. It's not like he wanted to cause mayhem and panic where ever he goes. To much of a hassel.

He listened to the silence that engulfed the building, for once there was no loud speaking brats to keep him from a peaceful afternoon.

_Might as well take advantage of the silence and take a nice nap_, he thought as he sighed and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Patty hummed a tune as she walked back to the 'Devi May Cry'. Over her shoulder hung the huge trench coat in a dry cleaning bag. She remembered the strange looks she had got from the people in the dry cleaners as she gave the coat and her money to the receptionist (the few dollars she had saved up, since Dante had no money).

She just couldn't stand it anymore! The coat was extremely dirty and she couldn't understand how Dante could even stand wearing it because of the stench. Last night was the last straw, when he had came home covered with all those ashes on it. She had taken into her hands to _finally_ get the thing drycleaned, even if it was the last thing she did. After much trouble, her mission was finally fulfilled, and the coat was as good as new.

Remembering this made Patty giggle. Even though Dante was a pain in the butt most of the time, he was the only person she felt really close to. To her, he was like the brother she never had.

Lost in her thoughts, Patty didn't notice that she was unconciously walking across the street; and the crosswalk light was red.

"**WATCH OUT!**"

Her head shot up at the shout and she only had enough time to register a arm around her waist pulling her back before a large truck came speeding by where she had just been standing. Patty lay crumpled on the ground, realization dawning on her, 'I almost died...'

"Are you ok?"

Patty looked up, caught off guard by a soft voice talking to her. The voice belonged to a young woman, who was leaning down over Patty, keeping her long silver hair from her face. Concern was filled in her violet eyes as she gazed down at Patty.

"I'm ok." Patty replied, a tremble in her voice.

"That's good," the woman sighed in relief, "I thought maybe you were hurt. Can you get up?"

"Yeah." Patty stood, wiping the dirt off herself.

"Here's your coat." the woman handed Patty the coat to her (that miraculously came out unscathed), and continued, "Isn't that coat a little too big for you, though."

"I-It's not mine. It belongs to D-Dante." Patty stuttered.

"Of course not," the woman laughed, "I was just joking."

"Oh."

"Well now that I know your okay, I have to be going." the woman said before turning, "Be careful on your way home."

"Wait!" Patty called before the woman could leave, "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome."

"A-Also what's your name? I'm Patty Lowell."

"My name's Blanché Harléc. I hope to see you again, Patty." She smiled and ran into the crowd of people, leaving Patty standing there watching her go.

Patty turned and headed back towards home. Being cautious of where she was going, she was relieved to see the 'Devil May Cry' sign, signifying that she had made it home in one piece. She rushed towards the front door, slamming it open, and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Finally." Dante said as he removed himself from the chair behind his desk, and walked towards Patty grabbing his coat from her,  
"Took you long enough. I thought you would never come back."

"Aren't you going to say 'thank you'?" Patty asked sarcastically, hands on her hips.

"_Thank you_." Dante replied, just as sarcastically, throwing on the trench coat.

"Hmph. I go out and do you a favor and this is the 'thanks' I get?" she puffed.

"You know I didn't ask you to get my coat cleaned. Actually, you forced me to give it to you."

"I had to! It was stinky and it was covered in filth! **And** your weren't going to do a single thing about it!"

"Whatever."

"And-Hey! Where are you going?" she asked noticing that Dante was heading to the front door, his guitar case on his back.

"Out. I'm meeting Morrison at a bar to talk about my next gig." he replied, shutting the door before Patty had a chance to say anything else.

It didn't take Dante long to find the bar that was to be their rendevous point of the evening. Stepping inside, Dante took a seat at the bar table and ordered a beer. Not long after Dante had finished his second mug and was on his third, was when Morrison walked into the bar and sat beside Dante.

"What took you so long?" Dante inquired, as Morrison removed his hat revealing soon to be balding blond hair, "Trying to use hair growth solution for your balding head?"

"Haha, very funny," Morrison replied his mustache twitching with his lips, "I was out making arrangements for your gig this time."

"What kind of 'arrangements'?"

"This time you'll be staying with the client, until the job is done."

"And why is that?"Dante asked, curious to know what kind of job he'll be doing. It was rare where he had to stay at a client's place to do a job.

"This time you're not simply killing a demon, but protecting a person at the same time." he explained, taking a folder out of his coat and handing it to Dante.

Dante opened the folder to reveal several papers. The first, had a picture of an middle aged man and information on him, "That's Timmy Harléc. He's one of your clients, including his wife Magdeline Harléc," Morrison explained, flipping the page to show a middle aged woman, "They want you to protect their niece, Blanche, from a demon."

Dante flipped to the next page showing a picture of a beautiful young woman, with silver hair and violet eyes. Morrison continued on, pointing at the picture, "Apparently, this girl's a singer of sorts, and she _somehow_ attracted a demon's attention because of it."

"So, they want me to keep an eye on this girl 24/7, and kill a demon while I'm at it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How much am I getting out of this?"

"They already payed in advance," Morrison explained, taking the folder from Dante and flipping to the last page. He placed the page down and pointed at the picture. Dante looked and saw that it was a picture of many objects together, from jewerly to an assortment of ornaments, "They gave me everything silver that they had. All together it would get at least $500,000."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"They would go this far to protect one girl?"

"I guess. Supposedly she's the only family they've got," Morrison explained. He paused before asking the important question, "So what do you say?"

* * *

**Haine-of-Winter: Here's the second chapter. I hope there wasn't to many grammar/spelling mistakes. Like I said I'm using Notpad so it doesn't have any spellcheck. I'm sorry if the characters seem OCish, I haven't seen the anime in a while , so I'm not that fresh on Dante-or any of the character's-personality. Also, I just wanted to mention that I haven't seen the complete anime series yet, and I don't want to watch it online; so there might be things about the characters that I don't know about. Please inform me of any information that I could use to make this a better DMC fanfic. Reviews and criticisms is welcomed, it helps me make better chapters. XD**


	3. The Violet Singer

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC**

**Hello again!XD It's been so long hasn't it? Well I'm finally updating this tale and hopefully will try to keep on updating as much as possible. (Along with my other long neglected fics T.T) So the last thing that happened was Morrison asking Dante if he would accept the deal. Well obviously you all will find out in this chapter! :) I will finally be introducing my OCs, slowly but surely in this chapter. Enjoy the (long awaited) chapter 3!

* * *

**

_Ch.3: The Violet Singer_

Dante leaned his head against the window of the small town car; glaring at the scenery rushing by. Earlier, Morrison had explained that his clients lived outside the city, in a little town a few miles away. Dante had agreed to the request of the clients since they not only paid in advance (and in pure silver as well), but also the case intrigued him. The fact that one little girl had managed to get a demon's attention through singing was one of the oddest incidents he's heard of. The thought of babysitting the girl though put him in a kind of foul mood (he already had enough babysitting when it came to Patty), and he continued glaring as trees started to form more and more along the road edges.

"There it is," Morrison suddenly pointed out from the driver's seat, "That's where you'll be staying until your job's done."

Dante turned his gaze to the front of the car, examining the scenery before them. They were quickly approaching a little town that could be described as quaint. There was a hill overlooking the town and atop it was a small cottage and graveyard. Dante glimpsed a large old building that was located a little away from the town further into the forest that spread around the town like a shield.

"Hey what's the deal with the creepy old mansion?" Dante questioned pointing at the old building.

"I heard it's supposed to have belonged to a rich family at one point. Now it's just an abandoned dump." Morrison replied, turning the car down a street; the view of the old building lost, "The locals say it's haunted. Apparently, strange noises are heard from it now and then. No one dares go near it, not even in daylight."

"Haunted, eh?" Dante mused leaning back on his seat with a puff, "I doubt it."

"I agree. It's just some old story probably told to scare kids into not going near it," Morrison laughed, the car accelerating at the action. The car soon after, halted to a stop in front of a long walkway surrounded on each side by clusters of trees, "Here we are. This is the place you'll be staying at."

Dante glanced out the window and saw that the path ended at a classic old shining white church. The pointed top adorned by a large cross that was secured long ago with now rusted nails, and two large wooden doors barricaded the entrance to any intruders. Dante couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. _Him a half-demon, would be staying in a church to protect a resident of said church? Now **that's** ironic._

"Are you just going to laugh all day or are you going to actually get your butt out here?" Morrison grumbled from Dante's door, having opened it when Dante's mind had been preoccupied by_ other_ thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting out." Dante waved, sliding out of the car with ease before grabbing his guitar case and slinging it over his shoulder, "So where's the clients?"

"Mr. Morrison!" The two men turned as they heard a womanly voice call out to Morrison. Only a little ways down the path was the couple that Dante had seen in the papers, Tim and Magdeline Harléc. Magdeline was waving her hand excitedly at the two men as they approached, while Tim watched them with a kind smile. As they stopped in front of the couple Magdeline grabbed Morrison's hands enthusiastically and gave them a good shake before going on to Dante and doing the same thing, "We are really grateful that the two of you came. You don't know how much we really appreciate this!"

"No problem, ma'am. It's all part of the job description anyways." Morrison replied tilting his hat in acknowledgment as Tim nodded his head in greeting, "This is Dante the devil hunter who will be watching over your niece for you."

"So where's this niece of yours?" Dante inquired, walking past the couple.

"Dante..." Morrison glared at the younger man's back, "Don't even think about it."

"Okay, okay," Dante dismissed casually, "I won't make any moves on their _precious_ niece."

The couple looked at Morrison confused, as the man rubbed a hand over his mustached face, "He's just joking around. Don't even worry about it." Morrison reassured.

The two of them just shrugged their shoulders and followed Dante a little down the path, before Tim stopped and pointed to a large tree near the entrance, "Ah there she is! Blanché, we have guests!"

"She really enjoys high places and often naps in trees a lot." Tim explained as he watched a shape standing in the branches.

_Just like a bird_, Dante thought looking up at the tree as well.

Now standing on one of the higher branches was a young woman with long swaying silver hair. For a moment Dante's blue-silver eyes locked with her violet ones and he swore the girl flinched at the eye contact, for she took a step back and lost her footing on the branch; predictably tumbling through the branches of the tree.

The couple gasped as they watched in terrified shock as their niece toppled towards the ground. Dante could only smirk as he used his inhuman speed to flash over under the tree as the girl emerged from the branches; effortlessly catching her in his arms.

Blanché had expected to hit the ground with a hard crash, not land softly in the arms of a handsome man. She looked up into the man's eyes and this time did not flinch away from their cool gaze. The man was smirking at her with a childish grin as he commented, "Instead of demons, I'll have to be protecting you from trees instead, princess."

"..."

"Speechless? Must be because of my good looks," Dante commented placing the girl down on her feet, "Sorry, princess. But you're too young for me and you're_ definitely_ not my type."

She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow her head only reaching up to his collarbone, "That's not it..." she responded, staring into Dante's eyes; confusion written in them, "I-You...Never mind..." she dismissed shaking her head and turning towards her relatives and Morrison who were rushing over.

"Blanché!" Magdeline cried hugging the girl close to her, "Are you all right? You almost scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry, Auntie Maggie. I'm all right, really no scratches anywhere." She assured her Aunt, squeezing her lightly.

"Good catch, Dante." Morrison complemented the hunter, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hmph." Dante responded, brushing off the older man's hand, and readjusted the guitar case on his back.

"Thank god, Dante was here!" Magdeline exclaimed brightly, "If he hadn't been here I don't know what would have happened to you!"

"Thank you, Dante," Tim said in gratitude a hand stretched out to the younger man, "I knew it was the right choice to hire you."

"Of course," Dante smirked, gripping Tim's hand and giving it a firm shake before releasing it, "I'm probably the only one who would take on the job anyways."

"Well then its good that you took on the job then," Tim chuckled in response, "Come inside. We'll discuss the arrangements of your stay inside."

"Oh! Magdeline, Tim, this is where you've been!"

The group turned towards the large doors of the church, a man was standing in the doorway. Blond hair shone golden in the light as he stepped from within the church. A white robe tied at the back with a white sash and a red sash draped over his shoulders adorned the man's fit body, "Have you two seen my-" the man paused when his ember eyes landed on Blanché. She instinctively stepped back when the man practically leapt at her, crying, "Blanché!" A big grin on his face, until Blanché's foot impacted with it, that is.

"It's good to see you too, Priest Bruno." Blanché calmly stepped over the twitching priest and proceeded into the church.

Dante let out a soft whistle, a smirk on his face. He surveyed the recovering priest as he blinked his eyes opened and stopped twitching. He placed his hands on his hips as he inclined, a whistle escaping his lips once again, "You okay down there?"

The priest blinked slowly as he found his bearings and sat up; rubbing a hand over his now red sore face, "Yes I'm okay." The priest looked at Dante gratefully when he offered the priest a hand up, "Thank you." The priest gripped Dante's hand, and with his help, stood on his feet once again.

_That's odd_, Dante thought surprised for a moment. The second he had touched the priest's hand, Dante's own hand had felt tingly until he had released the priest's; the sensation disappearing like it had never been there.

"I thank you again, umm..." the priest paused not knowing the younger man's name.

"Dante."

"Thank you again, Dante," the priest said gratefully, "I am Priest Bruno, but you can just call me Bruno."

"Bruno, I'm sorry about Blanché," Tim apologized, patting Bruno's back sympathetically, "Though I might add that you did have it coming. What with you jumping at her like that. You should really stop doing that every time you see her."

"Regretfully, I know I should stop but I can't help it," Bruno sighed, pausing for a moment, "She's always avoiding me these days for some strange reason."

"I remember when she was little and she was the one jumping on you all the time," Magdeline commented, "I wonder why she got so distant..."

"I wonder as well..." Bruno agreed, allowing a deep sadness enter his eyes for a mere second before the emotion passed and once again was indifference. Dante was the only one of the group to notice the change in the priest's expression, but shrugged it off since he didn't need to pry into Bruno's business. Bruno carried on a look of concentration on his face as he inquired, "Never mind that for now. Have either of you seen my monocle lying around. I've seem to misplaced it..._again_."

"No, we haven't seen it anywhere. Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?" Tim suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I had it with me when I got here-"

"It's in your pocket."

They all looked at Blanché who was sticking her head out through the doorway, "Check your breast pocket."

"Oh, you're right!" Bruno exclaimed pulling out a round glass framed with a golden trim. A gold chain was attached to the monocle and Bruno placed this behind his ear to keep the glass in place over his left eye, "Thank you Blanché. But...How did you know it was there?"

"The chain was sticking out a little," she curtly replied before turning to her Aunt and Uncle, "And aren't you supposed to be discussing something right now? You know some _arrangements_ that need to be taken care of."

"Right, right you are! Okay, let's all go inside. No use dallying outside all day." Magdeline said cheerfully leading the group inside the church (except for Bruno who needed to attend to some other matters).

They entered into the sanctuary which was a large hollow room that was supported by arches on each side. Pews were lined in two columns leading to the small altar at the front, a stained glass window casting illuminating light on the floor and large cross hanging in front of it.

Whistling, Dante strode half into the room examining it, "This must take forever to clean."

"We clean it out once a week," Blanché commented coming to stand close to Dante, but-as Dante observed- far enough to not be within arm's reach of the man, "It's pretty easy once you get the hang of how to clean everything just right."

"Interesting..." Dante murmured half focusing on the conservation, while he stared at the stained glass window trying to depict what kind of picture it created.

"Dante, are you coming?" Morrison questioned from a side door in the left wall.

"Nah, I'll just sit around here. Fill me in later." Dante yawned, plopping down onto a pew; placing his guitar case beside him, "I'm dead tired, wake me when you're finished."

"Fine." Morrison huffed, entering through the door and closed it behind him.

Dante let his eyes drift back to the stained glass window as his eyelids started to droop. It seemed to depict some sort of battle. One angel with what he could see had six wings, was fighting against a black winged angel, who apparently was losing the fight since the black angel's one wing was almost torn completely off, "Who puts this kind of morbid stuff in a church anyways? Aren't churches supposed to be holy or something?"

"If you visited a lot of churches you would probably see many similar depictions such as this one," Blanché suddenly spoke, reminding Dante that the woman was still in the room. He didn't even bother to turn his head as he heard soft thuds come closer to him. He could see her from the corner of his eye staring at the stained glass, an unrecognizable look in her eyes; as if she was looking at something far away, "You see it all the time in churches with the story of Christ's journey to the crucifix, and there is such with many other religion such as a Goddess standing on the dead body of a demon, its head in her hands."

"Why all the gruesome illustrations?" Dante asked, getting more comfortable on the hardwood pew.

"..." Blanché was silent before she chose her next words carefully, "...I think it is a message."

"And that message would be?"

"Power." she simply stated turning her face towards him, "I think these gruesome stories are to teach us that there is always someone more powerful than us."

"Hmph, I don't give a crap about that kind of stuff." Dante stated, letting his eyes completely close, "If there's someone more powerful than me, I'll just knock them right off their throne."

"That would be interesting to see." Blanché giggled, walking closer to the hunter, "Hey, are you even awake?" she questioned noticing that Dante's chest rose and fell in a silent rhythm. Giggling once more she leaned as close she dared to the man and whispered in a knowing voice, "I know you'll be able to do just that."

* * *

**Haine-of-Winter: I really hated working with Microsoft Word when I did this chapter. Blanché and Magdeline's name always had red lines under them which I don't like at all.o I think I like writing in Notepad better when it comes to this fanfic... At least I finished this chapter. **** I'm trying to do a writing marathon this week (and probably to the next). This is where I at least update all of my fanfics at least once and get done any half finished chapters that I am working on. So hopefully I might have another chapter of this done (not too entirely sure yet). Reviews and critic is greatly welcomed, so please review. I don't really mind what people say about this. Unless it is a good thing, good comments are always welcomed. **


	4. Play with the Marionettes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.**

**Hello once again! You may kill me if you want, but need I remind you that I am the one in control of the fanfic? ^_~ So, I don't think it's a really good idea to kill me... Anyway! I just wanted to say sorry for the late update. Do not worry though since this is not the only fanfic I have managed to neglect. ^^ Hopefully I can satisfy anyone's thirst with the little action I have put in here. Also the demon lord after Blanché and two of his minions will be introduced. Okay enough blabbering, on to the chapter!

* * *

**

_Ch.4: Play with the Marionettes_

With a loud yawn Dante opened his eyes to darkness. Blinking in confusion, Dante let his eyes adjust and he could make out pews neatly rowed in the weak light of the moon.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sat up and looked to where the source of light was coming from. The stained glass window let jagged pieces of light filter in different colors on the floor, lighting up the hollow room as much as it could do.

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked out loud when he noticed that there was a blanket draped over him, "I guess I slept the whole afternoon away." He smirked lifting the blanket off and he stood stretching his back out.

_What time it is?_ He wondered as he walked into the light of the window. The gruesome mural the window showed shone with a colorful brightness hiding its gruesome tale within the moonlight, "It actually looks pretty in this light." He commented with interest, tilting his head this way and that to get a better look at the stained glass. As he looked at the image something on the other side of the window shifted and some of the light was blocked by a distorted figure.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dante smirked as he watched the distorted figure grow larger against the glass. It was abnormally huge and even from the other side of the glass Dante could smell the undeniable scent of blood and death. Whipping out Ebony and Ivory he pointed them at the glass where the distorted image was growing larger, "Let the games begin." And with rapid succession he fired at the glass shattering it to pieces as an unearthly howl erupted from the other side.

Dante glimpsed green puffy clothes and long wooden limbs just before the demon fell back and disappeared into a pile of ash. Howling screeches emitted simultaneously from the surrounding forest and Dante glimpsed identical demons to the last step into the light creating a half circle around where their brethren had fallen. All the demons sported long wooden limbs looking as if they had just been put into place as an afterthought. Almost invisible strings attached to their limbs reaching up into the sky to an invisible puppeteer. Each one of them had a blade of some sort clutched in their hands, being either a large dagger or an axe blade. They all wore half masks that had dark pits as eyes and the part that wasn't covered was just a gapping red pit in their wooden faces as they howled in displeasure.

"Marionettes, huh? Not very powerful, but you'll have to do." Dante shrugged comically. He stepped through the broken glass window and into the tightening half circle of Marionettes. Raising an arm he flicked his hand in a 'come here' gesture and commanded, "Let's play."

The entire group of Marionette's leaped at once, trying to be the first to reach Dante to rip him to pieces. With a smirk, he effortlessly jumped from the fray and landed perfectly onto a branch in one the trees. Bullets rained down on the demons as Dante jumped back into the air and soared above them landing just inside the church.

"Half down, half to go." He commented with a grin as he hopped backward to the pew he had been sleeping in. With a quick flick of the wrist Dante threw the blanket laying there at the demons, blocking their view of him. Another moment flashed by and Dante had his guitar case opened and his large sword Rebellion at the ready.

Jumping forward, he slashed through the blanket and more screeches emanated through the sanctuary as more demons were slain. One Marionette tried to slash him with its axe blade in rage, but missed as Dante hopped back among the pews.

Standing on top of one of the pews Dante taunted, "Come on you can do better than that." His grin was devilish as he watched the Marionettes stalk over to where he was, "Hurry up! I don't-" A scream interrupted his taunting and Dante whipped his head around to see where the scream had come from. Standing in the little doorway that Dante had seen yesterday, was Maggie, wearing what Dante believed to be a nightgown, watching the scene before her in terror. Tim was standing behind her with a stiff mask on his face as he tugged on Maggie's shoulder pulling her back into the room. And right behind them Dante could see Blanché gazing at him with an expressionless face.

"Hey, princess!" Dante called cupping a hand to his mouth. He saw her eyes flicker with an angry light but she didn't say anything so he continued, "You better close the door or you're going to be having demons after ya!"

As if on cue one demon screeched a high low whistle sound and started stalking towards the family, while the rest still advanced towards Dante.

"Shit!" he hissed as he jumped off the pew knocking it over. He jumped high and used a nearby pillar as leverage and, without even stopping, he jumped off the pillar to land right in front of the Marionette; stabbing it in the chest as he landed. The demon howled in pain as it clawed at the sword in its body. With a resounding twist, Dante flipped the sword around, skewering the demon's insides before it disappeared into a pile of ash.

"Hurry up and close that door!" Dante called glancing over his shoulder, but he whirled around facing the tiny doorway to shout in surprise, "What the hell are you doing?"

Blanché had her back to him as she closed the door on her protesting relatives. He watched as she shoved a broken pew in front of the door, barricading the entrance, "Blocking the entrance." she answered his question turning towards him with a glint of amusement in her eyes, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, for one thing, why aren't you on the other side of that door?" Dante asked pointing one gloved hand at the door.

She shrugged in response and stepped away from the door, "You should really worry about yourself first before you even think of worrying about me." She stated staring past and behind him.

As if in agreement with her statement, an inhuman howl sounded from right behind him. Without even looking, he reversed his hold on his sword and stabbed behind himself. A low guttural sound came from the demon behind him and Dante wrenched his sword free of the corpse. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the other Marionettes wobbling over to them, all their weapons ready to strike.

"I guess it's just you and me." Dante grinned walking closer to Blanché, "You better hold on tight."

"What do you-" But she didn't finished as she yelped when Dante all of a sudden grabbed her around the waist and pressed her closely to him, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed angrily glowering up at him.

"Saving your ass. What else?" Dante drawled out, suddenly springing upward as a Marionette slashed at them. He landed soundly a couple of feet away with a laugh, "Really these guys are just too easy!"

"Um, Dante..."

"What?" he looked down at the girl confused.

All she did was point a finger at the broken glass window. Dante looked at what she was staring at and swore under his breath. At least another twenty Marionettes filled into the church their inhuman speech filling up the space with sound.

"Well, that's just great." Dante commented sarcastically, eyeing the crowd of demons, "So... What's the plan?"

"Get me over there." She pointed at the altar that was quickly being surrounded by the demons, "I'll distract them and you take them out."

"And how are you going to do that?" he cocked an eyebrow in questioning.

"You'll see." She smiled weakly.

"Fine, but it'll be your funeral." Dante shrugged readjusting his hold on her, "Hang on." he jumped into the air once again and hopped through the growing crowd of demons slashing here and there until they reached the little altar and landed with thump on it.

"Your turn." He commanded strapping Rebellion to his back and he took out his guns shooting the closest of the Marionettes.

Too busy shooting Dante didn't see any difference in the demons until he noticed that all the Marionettes had stopped moving. That was when he heard the soft murmuring from beside him and momentarily shocked; he stopped shooting and just stared at Blanché. The words she was saying were in a language he hadn't ever heard before and her voice traveled in soft echoes across the walls mesmerizing the demons in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together as if she was praying, her voice rolling off her tongue with fluidity.

_I can definitely see how she attracted a higher demon's attention__, _Dante thought whimsically, eyeing the swaying mass of Marionettes. Taking his time shooting down half of the population, Dante finally let out a frustrated breath, _I'm bored. Now it's my turn to play._

"Okay, enough with the singing." Dante said covering a hand over Blanché's mouth. When she looked up at him questioningly he moved his hand and continued, "I want to at least have a little fun before the night's up." And winking he jumped into the middle of the awaking demons calling, "Just wait there, babe! This will be over in no time!" He swung his sword with the last statement and demons disappeared as his sword cut them cleanly in two.

_Did he just call me 'babe'?_ Blanché thought wearily sitting down on the altar and she pulled her knees against her chest, burying her face in them. She listened as the screeches became less and less until a calm silence enveloped the church. She heard boots crunching against broken glass and she looked up to see Dante standing in front of her with a childish grin. She couldn't stop the small smile lifting the corners of her lips as she asked, "Had fun?"

"Sure, if you call playing with small fry 'fun'." He shrugged strapping his sword onto his back. A loud thumping filled the silence and the two of them turned their attention to the door with the pew in front of it, "Oops, I completely forgot about them."

"You and me both." Blanché agreed unfolding her legs. She began to slide herself off the altar until Dante stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"You don't want to do that, babe. With all the glass lying around you'll have bleeding feet in seconds." He said indicating the broken pieces of glass on the floor and that she had no shoes on her feet.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" she accused knowingly, settling back onto the altar.

"How did you know it was me?" Dante asked not even denying the fact that he had shattered the window to pieces.

"I heard your gunshots before any shrieking began." Blanché explained turning her gaze to the thumping door, "Could you please go move that pew? I don't want them to get hurt trying to break the door down."

"Sure." Dante briskly walked past all the piles of demon ash and with one foot kicked the pew to the side. The door flung open and Tim stumbled out Maggie right behind him. Dante grabbed Tim's shirt collar to stop the man from falling over completely. "Whoa! Try not to trip!" Dante cautioned setting the older man straight.

"Blanché? Where is Blanché?" Maggie cried, panicky, fluttering into the church like a butterfly.

"Over here, Auntie." Blanché waved from her seat on the altar.

"Oh! What a relief!" She cried with tears in her eyes and she stepped forward but stopped when Dante's arm blocked her path, "Dante?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to walk over there with no shoes on." Dante pointed at the glass littering the floor.

"Oh my, you're right." Maggie accepted, calmer than before, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "I guess I'm still half asleep."

"I have a suggestion." Blanché called to them, "Why don't you and Uncle Timmy go back to sleep. I'll take care of cleaning up the church."

"What? But Blanché-"

"Don't worry. Dante will be here if anything happens." she smiled reassuringly at the older couple.

"Come on, Maggie." Tim wrapped an arm around Maggie's shoulders and turned her back to the doorway, "Let's let Blanché take care of things."

"But-"

"Blanché's a big girl she can take care of herself." Tim comforted leading Maggie through the doorway.

"Fine." Dante heard Maggie sigh as the door closed behind them with a soft click.

"Um, Dante?" Blanché coughed getting the hunter's attention. When he faced her she gave him a small imploring smile, "Um, could you help me get over there?"

"I could...but I don't have to." Dante teased leaning back against a pillar with a smirk on his face, "Unless you're willingly to give me something in return?"

"Fine! I'll get over there myself." She puffed angrily, pushing herself off the altar. But even before her feet touched the ground he was there wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her up against him. She grinned up at him childishly as he carried her to the small door, "I thought you said you weren't going to help me?"

"If I'd let you get hurt your Aunt and Uncle would have a fit." Dante grumbled placing her down, "And who said I did it for free?"

"Thank you." She curtly replied, ignoring Dante's last comment completely, "I'll just go get my shoes and a broom and a dustpan, be back in a minute." She explained padding to the door. When she opened it she paused and looked back over her shoulder with a smile, "Dante?"

"What?" he replied leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked with a laugh, walking through the doorway as Dante grumbled something about 'You owe me...' behind her.

* * *

"Umm... Hello? Hellloooo!"

Dante's eyes snapped open and in a flash he had Ebony pointed at the face of a man who was looking down at Dante with an amused smile on his face.

"There's no reason to point that thing at me." The man's gray eyes reflected calm amusement as other people around them gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" Dante asked sitting up on the pew and he placed Ebony back in its holster under his coat.

"I should be asking you the same thing." the man retorted brushing his long crimson hair out of his face, "It's not common to find someone sleeping in a church with a gun of all things."

"That's true." Dante snorted in amusement. He looked around and noticed the gaping faces staring at him. He gave them a devilish grin before standing, making the crowd jump in surprise as he stretched the crick in his back. "The name's Dante." He answered the other man's question as he picked up his guitar case and slung it over his shoulder. By then the group of onlookers had moved on from staring and dispersed into little groups whispering to one another, sneaking glances at the beautiful dangerous stranger in their midst.

"People here call me Ash." The man replied swiping his hair from his eyes with one hand.

"Interesting accessories you've got there." Dante commented noticing the large snake armbands wrapped around Ash's arms.

One snake had onyx scales, while the other had snow white scales. The white one faced up the arm and the black faced down. The bands were complete opposites except for the ruby eyes that seemed to glow with an inner fire. If Dante didn't know any better he would have thought that they were actual real snakes he was wearing.

"One of a kind." Ash smiled stroking the white snake affectionately.

"I can tell."

"Ash?"

The two men turned to see Blanché wave at them and walk over to where they stood, stopping a few times when a man or woman stopped to tell her something. When she finally stood in front of them her brow was furrowed in concentration. She looked up at Dante with a perplexed look, "Dante, why am I hearing that you pulled a gun out and held it to Ash's head?"

"Because it's the truth." Dante admitted with a shrug.

"And why, may I ask, did you do that?"

"Reflex." Dante explained, "It's part of my job description, babe. Take it or leave it."

"Would you please stop calling me 'babe'?" she sighed knowing there was no point in arguing the other matter further, "My name is Blanché. Not 'babe'...Or 'princess' for that matter."

"Babe? Princess?" Ash enquired raising an eyebrow in questioning his eyes glittering in amusement.

Dante leaned his head down to her eye level, his face, not far from her own, and said in a low seductive voice "Fine...Blanché." Before he straightened with a grin and turned on his heel, waving over his shoulder as he strode down the aisle.

"Where are you going?" Blanché questioned watching the demon hunter pause at the door to look back at her with a smirk.

"I'm going to see if I can find a good bar with strawberry sundaes on the menu." He waved before walking out the door into the morning light._

* * *

_

"My lord, the Marionettes have failed." A person wearing a black cloak reported, his voice echoing in the hollow hall.

The room was shaped in a dome, supported by large pillars all along the edges. Two lines of candelabras surrounded each side of a lone red carpet that stretched across the titled floor. Flames of dark purple flickered on top of the candles in a non-existent wind. At one end of the carpet was a dais where a large stone throne sat. In front of the dais the cloaked figure knelt respectively to the man casually sitting in the cold throne, swishing bright red wine back and forth within the glass he held.

The man's aura gave off a presence of relaxed royalty seen by the simple white collared shirt and black low riding pants he wore. His midnight hair was slicked back heightening his aristocratic appearance.

"As I knew they would." The man said, his golden eyes calmly assessing the cloaked figure in front of him.

"Lord Asmoday?" the cloaked figure questioned, looking up at the man he respected and feared. For if Lord Asmoday was weak, why would others follow him? "You knew this would happen?"

"Of course." Asmoday stated placing his wine onto the arm of the throne. He stretched his hand in front of his face and a dark mist appeared, swirling through his fingertips, until the mist solidified and had left a black velvet rose in its place.

Asmoday smiled and brought the rose to his nose, inhaling the delightful smell, "I would expect no less from the demon hunter they hired."

"Demon hunter?"

"Dante, the son of Sparda, to be exact." He laughed cocking his head to the side revealing his pointed ears, the only evidence of his demonology.

"Sparda's son?" the cloaked figure yelled in outrage. Jumping to his feet in anger he continued, "The humans hired _that_ mongrel?"

"Now, now, Meiru be calm." The man atop the throne suggested glancing one golden eye at him from the side.

"But-"

"Meiru." Asmoday ordered in a low icy voice, facing Meiru completely.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Meiru bowed, subdued.

"We do not need to worry about the son of Sparda."

"We don't?"

"Not at all." Asmoday stated reaching for his wine and taking a sip, "As long as I get the girl we don't need to worry about the devil hunter."

"But won't he be around her at all times?"

"Ah, that's where you are wrong." Asmoday explained, "Look."

The dark mist from before slipped back into existence and pooled into a large oval shape. In the swirling mists two images appeared. One was of Dante walking the streets of the town, while the other held an image of Blanché with a group of young children picking strawberries from a garden.

"See, an opportune moment has already presented itself." He observed watching Blanché with a hungry intensity, "Now would be an ideal time to strike."

"My lord, if you will allow, I shall go retrieve the girl." Meiru bowed humbly.

"There is no need for you to go Meiru." Asmoday said, dismissing the misty image with a swipe of a hand.

"But, my lord-"

"Don't worry Meiru. I'll send you in good time." Asmoday grinned, a flash of white fangs gleaming in the luminescent purple, "For now I'll send Kana. Kana!"

His voice echoed through the hall and in minutes a figure appeared from the shadows. Discarding the darkness like a cloak, a tall woman walked down the lone carpet towards them. Her curvy figure was accented by the tight slim black dress she wore. Her black strap up heels clicked against the tiled floor as she stopped in front of the dais and bowed with extra flourish, her long raven black hair covering her face from view, "My lord?"

"I have an assignment for you Kana."

"And that would be...?" the woman questioned raising her head to look at him with curious emerald eyes that had slit pupils, like a cat's.

"I want you to go retrieve the girl and bring her here."

"The song bird my lord is infatuated with?" she smiled licking her lips.

"The very one."

"It will be my pleasure, my lord." Kana smiled devilishly, sweeping a quick bow before turning on her heel and striding back down the way she came. Before she entered the shadows she turned back to her master and asked excitedly, "And if anyone should get in my way?"

"Do what you will." Asmoday smiled, knowing full well what the woman had in mind.

"Oh, goodie!" Kana clapped in glee, jumping up and down in enthusiasm.

"Kana." Meiru called. When she turned her head in his direction he continued, "Be careful. Don't underestimate your opponent; this _is_ Sparda's son we are dealing with after all."

"I'm always careful, Meiru." She pouted before continuing with a smile at her master, "See ya later!" she waved and slipped into the shadows once again.

"Kana has always been the cheery one!" Asmoday remarked with a bark of laughter. He turned his attention to the cloaked Meiru and added, "You may leave now Meiru."

"Yes, Lord Asmoday." Meiru bowed once more and disappeared in a swirling mist of shadows.

Asmoday lifted the rose once again to eye level, gazing at it thoughtfully, "Soon Blanché. Soon you will be all mine, my little angel." He smiled cruelly, squeezing the rose between his long slim fingers. His laughter echoed through the hall as crushed petals floated to the ground, forming a pile of dark velvet.

* * *

**Haine-of-Winter: Ta-da! Finished! **** Phew that took me a while! I just noticed recently but these chapters are getting longer and longer as I go. Oh god! Does that mean that by the end of this fic I'm going to have 100,000 worded chapters?XO That would be amazing and scary at the same time! (Really doubt that's going to happen anytime soon). I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. I am an incompetent fool at points in time and I would like to thank you all for sticking with me so far. ^^ *low bow of appreciation* Hopefully, I'll have a chapter done not too far from now. (You might want to start praying) Anyways! As always please criticize or review. I always enjoy what you guys have to say about what I write. Love you all! XD**


End file.
